It's a boy
by Threstral Rider
Summary: What happened during those wonderful and sometimes horrible 9 months while Lily was pregnant with Harry.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Lily," yawned James, walking into the living room. Lily glanced up.

"Morning, darling," she said quickly.

James sat down on the couch next to her. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," she answered, a little too fast.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, peering into her face. "You look...worried."

"Well, uh..." Lily folded her hands in her lap. "There is...uh...oh!" she exclaimed, standing up. "I forgot – I left the uh, oven on!" She ran quickly from the room. James knew something wasn't right. She had said "uh" three times in one sentence.

---

Someone was knocking on the door. Lily unfolded her arms and walked over to open it. She had just lied to James...She hadn't even been in the kitchen all morning, how could she have left the oven on?

When she opened the door, she was greeted by some loud talking. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light, she realized that James' three best friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, were standing on the doorstep.

"Good morning, Lily!" said Sirius happily. He stepped inside, gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek, and looked around. "Where's Prongs?"

"Living room," answered Lily, and Sirius made his way out of the kitchen. "Remus, Peter, won't you come in?"

"We'd be delighted," said Remus politely. He and Peter stepped onto the threshold. Lily shut the door.

"Like I said, James is in the living room," said Lily. "Follow me."

Lily, Remus, and Peter went into the living room, where they found James and Sirus embracing.

"Long time, no see," Sirius was saying.

"I saw you yesterday!" laughed James.

"Too long," said Remus, stepping fully into the room, closely followed by Peter. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"I'll make some tea, shall I?" asked Lily, looking at James.

"Oh, yes," said James. "For everyone?"

Remus, Peter, and Sirius nodded. Lily went back into the kitchen.

As soon as Lily had gone, James turned to Remus. "You're my most sensible friend, you agree?"

Remus looked surprised. "It's nice to see you too."

"This is serious."

"Nuh-uh, I'm Sirius!" said Sirius.

"No, really," said James. "I'm not joking." He wasn't.

"What?" said Remus, his smile turning into a frown.

"Sit down," said James. The four friends found places around the room to sit. "Well," James began, "The thing is...Lily has been acting really strange lately. She's really tired all the time. She seems sick. And this morning when I asked her what was wrong, she ran out of the room, saying she had left the oven on."

"Hmmm..." said Remus. "I don't know. She's probably just sick."

"But - " said James. "She hasn't eaten very well, either."

"Maybe I should talk to her," said Remus, standing up. "Maybe it's something she can't tell you until she's told someone else."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" asked James angrily. "I'm her husband!"

"Sometimes, telling someone else first convinces you that you can do it," piped up Peter. "It gives you confindence to do it a second time."

"Yah, okay..." said James. "Go talk to her."

---

Lily pulled a teapot out of the shelf. She was glad James' friends had come; it would distract him from her scene earlier. She hoped.

"Knock knock," said a voice behind her. She jumped and dropped the teapot. It shattered. She turned around, and saw she was face to face with Remus. "Didn't mean to startle you," said Remus, pulling out his wand.

"No," said Lily, grabbing her own, "I'll get it. _Reparo." _She picked up the now-mended teapot. She filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil.

Remus had shut the kitchen door. Lily glanced at him, wondering what he wanted. She liked Remus; he was sensible and kind, not rash, like Sirius, a little on the quiet side, though not always, and a great listener.

"How are you?" Remus started.

"Fine," Lily lied for the second time that morning.

"No, you're not." That's another thing Lily liked about him - he was frank. Remus leaned against the counter. "James says you've been acting weird lately. Really tired. Sick-looking. Not eating normally. What's wrong?"

Cursing James, Lily turned away from Remus. She wanted so badly to tell someone - was Remus the right person? He would understand, wouldn't he?

"Well," said Lily, turning back, "James is right. I haven't been myself lately."

"Why?" asked Remus calmly.

"I...I..." Lily's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I can't tell James..."

"Can't tell James what?" questioned Remus kindly.

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks. "I can tell you, can't I?"

Remus grabbed her hand and held it. "Of course you can."

Lily bowed her head. "I'm pregnant."

Remus hadn't been expecting this, but, then again, he hadn't known what to expect. He held her hand tighter and lifted her chin.

"That's wonderful, Lily," he said.

"I know..." said Lily. "But - I still can't tell him."

"Why not?" asked Remus. "It's his baby, too."

"Boy."

"What?" said Remus, surprised.

"I'm certain he's a boy," said Lily. "I just know."

"That should make James happy," said Remus, smiling.

Lily suddenly turned white. "Remus," she said, "I'm sorry...morning sickness!" she ran from the kitchen toward the bathroom, holding her stomach.

Remus looked after her briefly, then poured tea for everyone and went back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

...and now Remus knows...

"Well?" asked James as Remus walked in, holding the four teacups. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," said Remus, mimicking Lily.

James looked disgruntled.

"We heard a shatter when you first walked in there," said Sirius. "What was that all about?"

"She dropped the teapot," explained Remus. "I startled her."

"Where is she now, anyway?" asked James.

"In the bathroom," said Remus casually, "Throwing up."

"WHAT?" yelled James. "Why's she throwing up?!"

"Doesn't feel good," replied Remus.

"We know _that_," said Sirius, glancing at the fuming James. "If you don't tell us something we don't know, James is going to blow his stack."

"Got that right," said James crossly.

"This is something Lily ought to tell you herself," said Remus, resuming his seat on the floor.

Lily suddenly walked into the room. Her eyes were red, and she was still pale.

"Lily!" said James. "Come here..." he made room for her on the couch. Lily walked over and sat down, resting her head on James' arm. He grabbed her hand.

"Feeling better?" asked Remus sympathetically.

"Not much," answered Lily.

"Lily," said James, "Remus told us you were in the bathroom, throwing up."

Lily's eyes moved to Remus, who gave her a look that said, _Tell him. _Lily answered with a look that said: _I'm not ready._ Remus' eyes twinkled as he answered with his look. _He'll find out eventually, _it said, and his eyes moved to her stomach.

"Lily?" James interrupted their silent conversation.

"Oh," said Lily. " Yes. I was."

James looked very concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"You know, James," said Lily, ignoring his question, "I'm tired. I think I'll go up to bed."

"I'll help you!" said Remus suddenly, standing.

James watched sadly as Remus and Lily went up the stairs.

---

"I still feel a bit nauseated," said Lily, sitting on her and James' bed. "Ugh..."

"Lay down," said Remus. "Relax. You need to rest." He turned to leave.

"Remus," said Lily quickly, "Please stay. I need someone to talk to." Lily's eyes were sad and pleading. Remus sighed and sat on the bed.

"In a weird way," Lily started, "I feel like you're the only one who understands. I mean, you being a werewolf and all..."

Remus laughed. "I could hardly call being a werewolf and being pregnant the same thing!"

"I never said they were," retorted Lily. "But...it's the pain. It hurts when you transform, right? And, according to my mother, giving birth..." she shuddered. "So, you see, we're both kind of in the same situation. Only you're stuck with yours for the rest of your life..."

"If you're not careful, you'll be having kids the rest of your life," smiled Remus.

Lily smirked. "Thanks..."

Remus' face suddenly went dark. "James is really mad at me."

"He is so stubborn!" burst Lily angrily. "He hates secrets, and he can extremely jealous. And if James was pregnant - "

"That's a scary thought," interrupted Remus.

" - _he_ wouldn't tell me!"

"He probably wouldn't," said Remus. "He'd be too embarassed."

Lily's face fell. Remus, feeling bad, reached for her hand. "But you're not James, are you?"

Lily's eyes were now shining with tears. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be," said Remus. "It'll be okay."

---

"Remus," said James, once he had rejoined them, "I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" said Remus.

"Would you consider Lily and yourself - close?"

"Define 'close'."

"You trust each other," said James casually, "You can confide in one another."

Remus didn't like where this was going. "Yes..."

James opened his mouth to reply, but Sirius cut across him. "He thinks your in love with Lily, Moony. That's all there is to it."

Remus' fists clenched. "What?" he said to James. "Why would you think that?"

"I know that you know something I don't," said James hotly, "There is something Lily isn't telling me."

"What if she's not ready?" defended Remus.

"She should always be ready!" retorted James. "I'm her husband!"

"What if she's frightened?" said Remus.

"Why would she be frightened?!" yelled James. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh, suddenly this is MY fault?" Remus had raiesed his voice as well. "When all I was trying to do is help?"

"We don't need your help!" yelled James. "So butt out of Lily and I's life!"

"FINE!" Remus got up and crossed the room to the front door. "If you feel that way." He threw the door open, and as he did so, they all heard pattering footsteps upstairs, and Lily's white face soon appeared.

"REMUS!" she screamed, running down the stairs. "REMUS!" she caught one last glimpse of him before he Disapparated. "NO! Come back...please come back..."

Struggling to breathe, Lily slammed the front door shut, causing the whole house to shake.

"JAMES!" she shrieked. "How could you? When he" - she gulped for air - "he is the only one who understands?"

Lily ran up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. The lock clicked.

---

"What'd she mean, he's the only one that understands?"

"I dunno, Prongs, but that was pretty intense..."

James and Sirius sat in the Potter's small kitchen. Peter, saying he had things to do, had left.

"Did you hear the way she screamed his name?" sulked James. "I wonder what he told her..."

"'He' has a name," said Sirius, "And it's Remus. And he's our _friend, _remember?"

"Friends don't keep secrets!" said James angrily.

"James," sighed Sirius, "I don't want to argue with you. This whole argument with Remus - it's stupid. Remus was only trying to help. Yes," he continued, when James opened his mouth, "I know you said you don't need help. But I really think that you do." Sirius stood up. "I'm going to go check on Lily. Think about what I said."

---

Sirius knocked three times on the guest room door.

"What?" came Lily's irritated voice.

"It's Padfoot," said Sirius.

"Oh," Lily's voice softened. "You can come in." He heard the lock click and walked in.

Lily was sitting on the small bed, her eyes red and puffy. Sirius sat down next to her.

"Oh, Padfoot!" Lily burst out. "I don't want to fight, really, I don't! It's just...with everything that's been going on..."

"What's been going on?" Sirius probed.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell James?" Lily asked.

Sirius didn't hesitate. "I promise," he said loyally.

Lily bit her lip. "I'm expecting."

Sirius' eyes got wide. "Are you serious?"

Lily giggled. "No, you are."

"Wait...so..." said Sirius awkwardly, "there's a baby...you know...right now?" He gestured to her stomach.

Lily nodded.

"Whoa," said Sirius.

Lily looked down at her hands. "It's a boy, you know."

"What?!" exclaimed Sirius. "How do you know?"

Lily shrugged. "It just feels like a boy."

"I'm godfather, right?" said Sirius, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course."

Sirius glanced at Lily's pale face. "Is there anything you need?"

Lily smiled sadly. That smile always made Sirius' heart ache. "A hug," replied Lily.

"Well," said Sirius, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm not the best hugger, seeing as I was never hugged as a kid."

The tears started falling again as she hugged him back. "Then we both need it."

"I didn't mean to make you cry," said Sirius sadly. Lily shook her head.

"It's normal..." she sniffed.

Lily cried herself to sleep in Sirius' arms.

---

James looked up expectantly as Sirius walked back into the kitchen.

"She's sleeping," said Sirius calmly. "It'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: WHOA. Okay, this has been really angsty, and I LOVE angsty. But just cuz I'm weird like that. This is one of my favorite chapters. Hope you enjoy it, too! YAY ANGST!

Chapter 3: Month 2

As it turned out, Sirius had stayed with Lily and James for the next month. Lily, telling James she needed to get to the bathroom faster, had been sleeping on the couch during this time. This morning she woke up slightly queasy, so she pulled off her blanket and headed to the bathroom.

But once inside, she didn't feel like throwing up anymore. Deciding that since she was there she might as well do something, Lily stepped on the scale that lay under the towel rack. She looked down.

"Oh my..." Lily gasped, "I've got to call Remus!"

She ran from the bathroom to the kitchen, grabbed the phone, ran back, and shut and locked the door. She quickly dialed Remus' number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Remus!" said Lily. "It's...it's Lily."

"Oh, hello! You sound like you've just run a marathon. What are you doing?"

"Crying."

"What?" said Remus, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...yes, I'm fine...oh, Remus, I've gained two pounds!"

Remus laughed. "I can see why you're crying."

"I'm happy!" said Lily indignantly. There was a short silence, and Lily broke it by saying, "I think I'll tell James soon."

"Really?" said Remus. "Why?"

"Because I miss having you around the house."

There was another silence, longer this time. Lily heard clattering around the kitchen, meaning that James and Sirius were up. "Remus," she said, "I've got to go. James and Sirius are awake now."

"Sirius is there?"

"Yes," said Lily. "He's been with us for about a month now."

"Oh. Okay," said Remus. "Well, call me when you tell him, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Remus."

"Bye."

Lily hung up. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and walked out.

"Morning!" said Sirius brightly as she entered the kitchen. "How are you?"

"So-so," said Lily, putting the phone on the hook. "You?"

"Barely living," said Sirius. He smiled. "I'm kidding. Hey - James made cereal for breakfast!"

"You have to be extremely talented to do that," said Lily sarcastically.

"He is so gifted," said Sirius.

"Who is so gifted?"

James walked toward the table, setting down three bowls in front of each of them. Sirius began to eat immediately, but Lily simply stared at hers. "Lily?" said James. "Don't you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," said Lily.

"Why not?" asked James, concered.

Lily looked up, tears shining in her eyes.

"Lily!" James stood up. "Why are you crying?"

"I've gained two pounds," said Lily.

"What?" said James. "You're gaining weight? What's wrong."

"Nothing," said Lily shakily, "Everything is perfectly wonderful."

"But why are you gaining weight?"

"It's just _baby _fat," said Lily, her eyes suddenly shining with more than tears, "It'll go away _in a few months."_

Sirius snorted into his cereal. Lily was trying to drop a hint, and it wasn't going to work. James would never get it.

"Lily," said James, "I know that you're mad at me, but I'm worried about you. I think we should go see a doctor."

"I already have an appointment next week," said Lily huffily, standing up.

"What?" said James, taken aback. "Why?"

Lily groaned and walked around the table. "James Potter, you are so stupid!" she said into his face. "And I think you owe your son and I an apology for being so!"

James stared at her. "W-what did you say?"

"Yeah, that's right!" yelled Lily, grabbing his hand and pressing it to her stomach. "Your son's in there!"

James fell to the floor in a dead faint. Still holding his hand, Lily looked over at Sirius. They both laughed.

"I didn't think he'd react like that!" said Sirius, standing up. "I'll carry him into the living room."

"I'll meet you there in a minute," said Lily. "I promised Remus I'd call him."

Grabbing the phone again, she dialed Remus' number for the second time.

Ring.

Ring.

"Remus speaking."

"I told him!" Lily yelled into the phone.

"You did?" said Remus. "How did he take it?"

"Hold on," said Lily, walking into the living room. "Let's ask Sirius how it went."

Sirius, who had set James on the couch and was now standing next to him, looked up at the mention of his name.

"Sirius," said Lily, handing him the phone, "Tell Remus how James took the news."

Sirius tried hard not to laugh as he answered. "He's out cold."

Lily took back the phone. "Hey," she said, "Come over. James owes you an apology."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Month 3

Things were back to normal with the four Marauders and Lily - except for Peter, who was acting very strange. But nobody seemed to notice this, as everyone now knew about the exciting news of Lily and James' baby. It was now the third month, the end of the first trimester, and she could definitely see a change in her body.

"James," she said one morning, "Look. I have a baby bump."

James looked up and saw her rounded front. He smiled and got up from his seat, reaching out and pulling her close.

"It's growing fast," he said happily.

"_He_," Lily reminded him softly.

"Right, it's a boy." He leaned closer to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

James refused to let Lily do anything. He told her to stay on the couch, constantly asking her what she wanted, if there anything he could get her, and if there wasn't, he would get something anyway.

"James, I'm fine!" she laughed, after her fifth cup of tea of the hour. "It's in the sixth month you have to start worrying."

"What happens in the sixth month?" James asked, concerned, scared even.

Lily laughed again. "Calm down. I'm fine. And so is our little boy."

James smiled. But his behavior continued in the same fashion.

Sirius and Remus were constantly dropping by.

"So how's James treating you?" Sirius would ask, sitting with his hands behind his head.

"I wish he wouldn't treat me at all," said Lily. "He won't leave me alone! It's like I'm on my deathbed or somthing!"

"Maybe you are," said Sirius, his eyes widening.

"Shut it," said Lily, slapping his arm. "James doesn't need to hear that. He is _extremely_ stressed out. I don't think he knows how to handle this - it's so new to him."

"It's new to you, too," said Sirius. "Heck, it's new to all of us. I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Lily laughed. "Close enough."

"Lily!" James burst into the room. "What did the doctor say you should eat?"

"I've already eaten, James," said Lily. "He gave me a chart. I don't feel like eating very much today, though; this is one of my off-days."

"He'll force-feed you," said Sirius, grinning.

"If he does, he dies," said Lily, glaring at Sirius. She turned to James.

"I'm fine, honey," she said. "Go back to...whatever you were doing."

James nodded uncertainly, and walked back out. "See what I mean?" Lily rounded on Sirius. "He - won't - leave - me - alone!"

"How you two ended up married, it's a mystery to me," said Sirius, shaking his head.

**_a/n: Woo! And there's the 3rd month. glad that's over with. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Months 4 and 5

By the fourth month, you couldn't overlook Lily's pregnancy. She was noticably rounder and - there's no other way to put this- James thought it was hott.

"You just look _good _when you're pregnant," he said.

"Don't get any ideas," laughed Lily, kissing his cheek.

At St. Mungo's, they had a secluded ward for Witches (and, in some weird cases, Wizards) who were pregnant. Lily had gone there each month for a report.

"I can hear the heartbeat," said the Healer, during the fourth month's checkup. She held up the instrument she was using to Lily. "Want to hear?"

Lily nodded, leaning her ear close to one end of the instrument. _Thump...thump...thump,_ went her baby's heart. She handed it to James, who had a nervous smile on his face. After listening for a few seconds, he gave a shaky laugh and handed it back to the Healer.

"He's really there," said James. Then they ended the appointment and headed home.

"Wasn't that amazing?" asked Lily, sitting in their car, one hand on her stomach and the other holding James' hand. "Hearing his heartbeat?" (hey peoples, threstral rider here. don't you think that they should have a car? i mean, apparating with a baby could be really dangerous...)

James nodded, looking paler than usual.

"James?" said Lily, looking sideways at him. "What's wrong, honey?"

James stared ahead at the road. "It _was _amazing, hearing his heart. And like I said before - it proves he's really there. It's kind of a scary thought...there's a little person inside of _you_ and he's _ours._"

Lily nodded. "It's mind-boggling, all right," she agreed.

---

On Christmas Eve, Lily and James sat on there couch in the living room. Lily's head lay in James' lap. They sat enjoying this moment together, when, all of the sudden, Lily gasped and sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked James, immediately alert.

"He moved!" said Lily, staring down at her stomach. "Here, give me your hand - let's see if it happens again..."

James and Lily sat like that, James' hand on her stomach, Lily moving his hand around every once and a while, for about five minutes. Then the door burst open, and Sirius and Remus walked into the room.

"Happy Christmas!" yelled Sirius. He and Remus were standing in the doorway, wearing Father Christmas hats, and Remus had a sack slung over his back.

"Same to you," giggled Lily, as Sirius walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He sat next to her, and Remus came over and sat next to James. Sirius looked at James' hand on Lily's stomach.

"Prongs," he laughed, "What are you doing?"

"The baby moved," answered Lily. "We were going to see if he did it - whoa."

James pulled his hand back, his eyes wide. "I felt that!" he said. "That was really strong!"

"He must know Sirius is here," said Remus. Everyone laughed.

"Oh," said Sirius, "You know we'll be here at six in the morning to open presents?"

"Why don't you just stay the night?" asked Lily. "You can fight over the guest room, and whoever loses can sleep on the couch."

"You should," said James.

Sirius shrugged, grinning. "If you say so. It's a good thing we brought the presents."

That night, the four of them stayed up very late, drinking eggnog, telling stories, reliving memories...and at half past midnight, Lily was found, sacked out on the couch.

"I'd better take her upstairs," said James, glancing at her. He reached under her, hoisted her up, and groaned. "She's gotten heavier, that's for sure."

After that, the three friends stayed up a little while longer, but drifted off to bed an hour later.

James had climbed into bed with Lily, and was just barely starting to sleep when Lily grabbed his arm.

"James!"

"What's wrong?" asked James, sitting up.

"I...need chocolate."

James was confused for a minute. Then he laughed.

"Cravings?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes," answered Lily. "And this one's pretty strong."

"Well, you know how Remus is," said James. "You can count on him to give us chocolate for Christmas."

"Mm-hm..." replied Lily sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said James, lying back down. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
